


There Be Monsters In This Forest; But Who Says They Seek To Harm Us?

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Bulges, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Eating, Come Inflation, Communication, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fingerfucking, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Break, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Kuro, Nipple Play, Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Tail Sex, Trans Lance (Voltron), tongue in hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: There's a reason Lance was told as a child that wandering into the forests was dangerous.He'd already met that very reason once and might not have escaped with his life if it weren't for the creature's hesitation and his guardians being there.So of course he had to run into the same creature again, all alone with no one knowing where he is and wishing to be on his own.Lance's luck is just wonderful.





	There Be Monsters In This Forest; But Who Says They Seek To Harm Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie; I'm not a trans guy. I did my best not to use female words and anything that might upset trans guys, but if you're a trans guy and feel I've done something wrong, please tell me and I promise I'll correct it. Also if you think I've tagged something that isn't right for a trans guy fic, tell me the proper tags.
> 
> ~Sincerely, the non-binary author

Lance sits down with his face in his hands, lost, confused and drained. He no longer could trust Allura or Coran. He had nowhere to go.

What's he to do?

Something wraps around his legs and hoists him into the air. Lance grabs more of the thing, looking around nervously. It feels scaly and smooth, like a reptilian tail. Lance flushes at the thought of the last reptile he met with a tail like this-

“Well…”

Lance flushes even more as he comes face to face with the very Naga he'd been thinking about.

“Kuro!” Lance looks around, finding only more treetops and Kuro’s dark coils all around, “It's you.”

“So nice to see you again, Lance.” Kuro chuckles, slithering his coils across Lance’s lap, making his ‘s’s long and drawn out.

Lance grabs the coil around his lap, shoving it away so he could stand on the branch, “Let go of me, Kuro, I don't have time for this.”

“Really, little human? No time for me?” Kuro enquires, watching Lance attempt to avoid stepping on him; what a kind thought, “What could possibly keep you so busy?”

Lance flushes even more as he tries to get away before he can let Kuro into his mind again, “Something that don't involve you.”

“Come now, Lance, please.” Kuro slithers to block Lance’s path, “At least let me look at you.”

Lance turns his head, “Not a chance, Kuro, I know what you're trying to do.”

“But if I recall, little human, you rather enjoyed it.” Kuro smirks.

Lance flushes again and scowl at Kuro’s midriff where his human body met his scales, “That's none of your business, you stupid snake!”

Kuro hums, “Oh but it is, Lance. All I want to do is make you happy. Why won't you let me do that?”

Lance covers his face, “You don't want my happiness, you want food.”

Kuro blinks at him.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

And laughs, “I can assume you, Lance, I don't eat humans.” He grins and gets closer to Lance’s personal space, “But I can't say I don't mind driving them mad with pleasure.”

Lance shrieks into his hands, blushing to his ears, “No, no, no no no, nope, not happening. We are **not** gonna talk about you fucking me or anything like it!”

Kuro chuckles, “Who said anything about fucking? There are other forms of pleasure Lance.”

“Yeah well I’ll go learn that from someone else.” Lance groans, “Now please let me down.”

Kuro blinks and sighs, “If you truly wish to leave Lance, I’ll allow it.”

Lance stops flushing but he doesn't show his face, “Really? Just like that?”

Kuro nods, “But of course. Taking something that can be easily given is simply cruel. I will admit my disappointment though.”

Lance peaks through his fingers, “You’re disappointed?”

“But of course I am, Lance.” Kuro admits, “Your mind is a truly beautiful thing. It holds so many kind and brave thoughts. Your words convey a deep care for all those you meet. Your mind is something simply divine and… I deeply apologize for invading it before. I never should have done something so horrible. Not to someone like you.”

Lance stares in shock at the mighty creature before him. The monster who mentally enslaves his prey and enemy alike without a second thought. The monster his family and village had always told such hideous stories about. The monster he thought would eat him as he gazed into his hypnotic eyes and felt his will to fight fading-

When he suddenly had his free will and control of his body again as Kuro recoiled from him as if he’d been burned.

Lance smiles and lets his hands drop, “I forgive you.”

Kuro gasps, staring at the human in shock, “What?”

“I said I forgive you.” Lance takes a step towards Kuro and takes his hand, “It's in your instincts, right?  You can't help if you’ve always had to hypnotize first and ask questions later. You were just doing what you needed to do to survive. So, I forgive you.”

Kuro stares at Lance, flushing but frozen, “Lance may, may I hug you?”

Lance smirks, “You can do a little bit more than that babe.”

Lance leans up to give Kuro a peck on the nose. Kuro stares at Lance, turning red from his ears to his neck.

“You'll be the death of me, human.” Kuro groans.

He surges forward, kissing Lance hungrily, poking his forked tongue into his mouth. Lance moans and wraps his arms around Kuro’s neck, clinging helplessly to the Naga. Kuro growls and wraps his arms around Lance’s waist, tail tip coiling around Lance’s ankle. Lance gasps at the touch to his ankle and whimpers, feeling his arousal take a hold of him. Kuro groans as he smells Lance’s arousal, wanting nothing more than to please the little human in his lap.

Kuro pulls away and smiles, “God, your scent is overwhelming.”

Lance whimpers from the loss of contact.

Kuro grins, “Would you like me to please you, Lance? To fill you up and make you feel wonderful forever?”

Lance nods, grinding in Kuro’s lap, “Please?”

Kuro’s smile widens, “Do you trust me, Lance?”

Lance nods.

Kuro grabs his chin, “Let me look at those gorgeous eyes.”

Lance opens his bright blue eyes, staring into Kuro’s slitted yellow ones. Kuro blinks and begins his hypnosis, eyes repeating mismatched patterns of yellow, blue, purple and silver. Lance gasps as his eyes begin to mirror Kuro’s. Then he’s floating in a pleasurable haze, mind wonderfully blank, open and awaiting Kuro’s touch.

Kuro’s voice chuckles all around him, “What a good boy you are, Lance. So open, so willing to share yourself. I'm so proud of you. Would you like a reward for your openness?”

Lance whimpers, “Yes.”

Kuro echoes around him again,  “Tell me what you want, Lance.”

Lance mumbles, “I want to kiss you. To feel you. To be full of you and only you.”

“And where do you want me, Lance?” Kuro requests.

Lance whimpers, “In my hole, my mouth, my dick. Please Kuro. I want it.”

Kuro’s chuckle is more sold, he’s in front of Lance now, “Then you shall have it.”

He slithers forward and Lance sighs in pleasure when Kuro’s tail grabs his chin, cradling it gently.

“Do you want me to wrap you up nice and warm, little human?” Kuro asks.

Lance moans, “Please.”

“Good boy.” Kuro kisses him quick.

He winds his tail around Lance’s arms and body, keeping him safe and warm. Lance moans from the delicious pressure around him, holding him tight, a promise that he’s wanted.

“Oh yes Lance, you are so desperately wanted. So desperately needed. Do you want to feel my need?” Kuro smirks.

Lance attempts to arch his back, “Please Kuro. I want it.”

Kuro moans as he allows his sheath to open, his two cocks springing free. He presses them against Lance’s crotch, making the boy cry out in pleasure.

“See what you’ve done to me, little human? You've made me so hard and we've hardly even started.” Kuro groans, “You're going to make me feel so good, aren't you?”

“Yes!” Lance whines, “Please let me have it Kuro!”

“All in good time, Lance. I need to prepare you first. Don't worry,” Kuro uses his coils to turn Lance however he likes.

In this case, it's with Lance’s legs over Kuro’s shoulders, his coils supporting the boy who rests his head on Kuro’s knees-equivalents. Kuro could see, smell and taste Lance’s leaking hole and suck his sensitive dick from this lovely angle. It's Kuro’s favourite position, he decides.

Then he dives in, mouth around Lance’s dick, licking and slurping around him.

Lance throws his head back, crying out, “Kuro!”

“God Lance, you taste simply divine.” Kuro’s voice echoes around them as Kuro continues to suck Lance’s dick, “You react so well to my every touch. Such a good, good boy you are.”

Lance whines high in his throat, “More, please!”

“But of course, Lance, you deserve only the best.” Kuro pulls his mouth away and sinks his fangs into Lance’s inner thigh.

Lance shrieks as his mind explodes with pleasure, cumming right then and there, trembling as he comes down, breathing deeply. Accept…

He’s not coming down at all.

He’s still so incredibly worked up.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Lance. It’s just my fangs doing their work. They’ll keep you wanting me all night long no matter how many times you cum. You like that, Lance? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Kuro asks in an echo as he goes back to licking Lance’s dick.

Lance whimpers, squirming on Kuro’s tongue, “Yes, yes, please make me cum again! I wanna cum again!”

Kuro hums, “And how would you like me to do that? Should I keep sucking your lovely cock? Or should I drive my tongue into your desperate hole?”

Lance moans, throwing his head back, screaming, “Yes, yes, fuck me with your tongue, please!”

Kuro chuckles and dives his forked tongue into Lance’s hole. Lance whines as Kuro circles it around and around, deeper and deeper with every touch. It’s barely anything, certainly not enough to fill him, but it still feels so good.

“That’s right, Lance. I’m only here to make you feel good. Would it feel good if I put my fingers in there?” Kuro runs one in Lance’s cum, “Would you like me to fill you up?”

Lance nods, thrashing in Kuro’s coils, “Yes, yes, yes, fill me, please!”

Kuro takes his tongue away and shoves the cum covered finger into Lance’s hole. Lance keens and tries to rock back on Kuro’s finger, whimpering for more. Kuro obliges, adding a second finger, circling them in Lance’s hole, spreading him wide and good, touching him in all the right places to make him nearly cum. Kuro chuckles, adding a third finger while using his thumb to caress and tease Lance’s dick.

Lance whines, “Kuro, please, please I wanna cum, it feels so good, please!”

Kuro chuckles, “Just look at you. So desperate for it. So needy. You deserve to feel like that every day. To be fucked out with pleasure again and again, filled up nice and fat with cum. Would you like that, Lance?”

Lance throws his head back, “Please Kuro, please, please, please I want it! Wanna be fat and full of cum, your cum, please!”

Kuro chuckles, “Very well then. But first-”

Lance cries out, orgasm rocking his body, toes curling, clamping tight around Kuro’s fingers.

Kuro smiles, “I had to see you cum again. It's far too beautiful a sight not to watch.”

Lance pants for breathe, “Kuro…”

Kuro sighs, “God, what a sight you make, Lance. You look like you were made to take cock.”

Lance whines.

Kuro chuckles, licking Lance’s cum off his fingers. Lance whimpers at the loss, spreading his legs wide, wordlessly begging, mind still blank from orgasm. Kuro coes and shifts his coils, moving Lance onto one of his cocks.

Lance shouts, clamping tight on Kuro’s cock, “KURO!”

Kuro moans, his other cock in hand, sweat on his face, “Good Lance, you’re so tight around my cock. Look at you, taking it all so greedily. I was right, you were made to take cock. Made to feel good and fucked out. Like something to be desired, something to be wanted, fought for, claimed.”

Lance whimpers, nearly cumming from the praise, “Kuro…”

“What do you want, Lance?” Kuro whispers, leaning forward to cradle Lance’s face, “What would you like me to do?”

Lance is limp in his coils, leaning into Kuro’s hand, “A, a second to adjust would be nice.”

“Of course, Lance.” Kuro presses a kiss to Lance’s forehead, “You’ll have to forgive me though.” He kisses Lance’s left temple, “You’re so beautiful,” a kiss to Lance’s right temple, “and kind,” Lance’s nose, “brave,” right cheek, “clever,” left cheek, “determined,” chin, “strong.” He sighs deeply as he cradles Lance’s face with both his hands, “I simply can’t stop myself. You deserve to be worshiped so badly. I can’t keep my hands to myself.”

Lance moans, trying to rock into Kuro’s lap, still wrapped up strongly in Kuro’s coils, face flush to hell and heaven, “Ohhh God…”

Kuro slowly lifts Lance up.

Lance gasps, tightening up, chest heaving as pleasure shoots through his body.

Kuro drops Lance on his cock again.

“FUCK!” Lance shouts, nerves set on fire.

Kuro chuckles, “So that’s where it is, is it? I’ll just have to keep hitting it then.”

Lance moans, “Kuro...”

Kuro kisses Lance, running his tongue all over his mouth, “I’m going to make you see stars.”

Then he lifts Lance and slams him on his cock again and again, thrusting up in time with the lifts. Lance whines and cries out, clamping on Kuro’s cock when he can, nerves on fire, feeling his orgasm building, the pressure increasing. Through it all, Kuro never stops complimenting him; Lance can hear his voice echoing in his head while Kuro shouts and groans, an orgasm building in him as clear as day.

Finally, he falls with a shout loud enough for all the jungle to hear, “KUROOOOOOOOOO!”

And cums.

When he’s brought back to himself, Lance finds Kuro’s coils are no longer tight around him, but soft and gentle, cradling him rather than keeping a hold of him. Kuro’s mouth is around his hole, licking in and out of it, seeming to clean him.

Lance moans, head falling back, “Ohh, Kuro...”

Kuro lifts himself from Lance’s hole, licking his lips and giving him a smile, “So glad to see you awake, Lance. How do you feel?”

Lance takes the time to notice; he feels content for the most part, body still lax from orgasm, mind wonderfully blank but he can feel his thoughts coming back, “Good. My mind’s coming back, I think.”

Kuro blinks, then chuckles, “Well it appears I may have been a bit too tough with you then.”

Lance hums, “What do you mean?”

He doesn’t really care, mostly. But the part of his mind that’s coming back needs to know.

“Normally my hypnosis can keep someone under even though an orgasm like the one I gave you.” Kuro explains, “Looks like I lost my focus there a bit and got too rough.”

“I’m not in pain.” Lance murmurs, “It’s alright.”

“I’m glad you’re not.” Kuro states.

Lance smiles as Kuro’s coils shift him closer to him. He rests his head on Kuro’s shoulder, gently being placed in his lap. From this angle he can see both of Kuro’s cocks very well.

They’re both still hard.

Now that he realizes it, Lance is hard too.

“Lance?” Kuro calls softly, rubbing circles into Lance’s stomach, “May I look at your eyes again, please? They’re so beautiful,” he presses a kiss to Lance’s shoulder, “just like the rest of you. Please?”

Lance moans, twisting in Kuro’s lap until they’re face to face, nodding, “Yes, you can look at my eyes always, any time, at absolutely any.”

Kuro shivers, “Oh God Lance, you shouldn’t make promises like that. It drives me mad.”

They share a kiss, Lance wrapping his arms around Kuro’s neck, licking Kuro’s fangs, exploring the rest of his mouth. Kuro moans, the tip of his tail trailing up Lance’s back, circling round to a nipple to grasp and play with.

Lance whimpers, pulling back, gasping at the unrelenting touches, “Holy fuck, shit-”

“Lance.” Kuro calls softly, “Look me in the eye.”

Lance opens his eyes, moaning, face flush as the tail tip continues to tease and play with him, trying desperately to keep his eyes on Kuro’s. Kuro’s eyes begin the pattern once more, yellow, blue, purple and silver, mismatched in both eyes, staring deeply into Lance’s. Lance freezes for a moment as his eyes reflect Kuro’s.

Then he’s moaning again, panting, trying to get Kuro’s cock inside him again, “Kuro, ohhh God, Kuro, more.”

Kuro grabs Lance’s arms and flips him, having them back to chest. He grabs Lance’s wrists, holding them high for part of his coils to wrap around them, keeping him bound. Kuro watches with a satisfied smirk as his tail tip drifts down to play with Lance’s dick.

“Oh my God!” Lance shouts, back arching, unable to look away, “Kuro, Kuro, Kuro-”

“Shhh,” Kuro wraps a hand around Lance’s eyes, blinding him, gently tipping his head back, leaving his neck on display, “I’m here. I’m here, Lance. I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

Lance whimpers, clenching around Kuro’s tail tip, “Please, please, Kuro-”

Kuro whispers, “Keep your eyes closed.”

Lance does as he’s asked when Kuro removes his hand and get’s a reward; Kuro’s tail slips inside his hole, pushing in slowly, looking for that bundle of nerves to drive Lance crazy. While he uses his tail tip to brush that spot, Kuro grabs a non-poisonous vine and wraps it around Lance’s eyes.

“Ohhh God, Kuro, fuck-” Lance pants, moaning, gasping.

Kuro places his mouth by Lance’s ear, “Would you like my cock inside you once more, Lance?”

Lance whimpers, “Please, please, need it.”

Kuro smile, “That’s right, Lance. My cock is all you’ll need, all you’ll ever need or want. It’ll fill you up, nice and fat with cum. Maybe even hatchlings.”

Lance gasps, hole growing wet, moaning, arching his back, nodding desperately, “Want it, want your cum, your eggs, wanna be fat and round with them, please-”

“Shhh, all in good time, Lance.” Kuro whispers, bringing his hands to Lance’s chest, “In the meantime, let’s just play.”

He starts twisting, pinching, rubbing and moving Lance’s nipples. Lance moans, arching his chest, babbling for it, trying to feel it. Kuro slips his first cock inside Lance, who clenches on it, desperate, already grinding and trying to ride it. Kuro chuckles and wraps some of his coils around Lance’s upper chest; under his arms but above his nipples. He starts helping Lance ride his cock, moving him, making him rise and plummet onto his cock, again and again. Lance moans and shouts, begging for cum, wanting to cum.

Kuro sinks his fangs into Lance’s shoulder.

Lance screams as he cums, Kuro still bouncing him in his lap, on his cock.

Kuro moans, “Oh God, Lance, you feel heavenly inside. Would you like my other cock now? Would you like it to help fill you up now? Make you fat, round and soft with our kids?”

“Please, please, please, please Kuro, I need it!” Lance screams, “Need your eggs, your cum, your cocks, you, you, I need you, please!”

Kuro chuckles, “Very well then. But first, preparations.”

He thrusts a finger inside Lance along side his cock, widening Lance’s hole, making him cry out for more, scream and beg for it. He continues to lick at Lance’s neck, grazing his fangs along it, play with his dick using his thumb. Kuro shoves a second finger in, stretching Lance wider, scissoring his fingers until there’s enough room for a third finger and his cock already inside Lance.

“KURO!” Lance whines, senses on fire, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Kuro groans, burying his face in Lance’s neck, “Oh God, you feel so good on my cock. I think it’s time for the other cock. Would you like that, Lance?”

Lance moans, arching his back, “Gimme, gimme please…”

Kuro chuckles, “Here it comes then.”

Kuro removes his fingers, wrapping them around his second cock and thrusting it inside Lance with his first one. Lance gives a silent scream, arching his back, eyes flying open behind the blindfold (still reflecting the hypnotic colours). Kuro bites the unmarked side of Lance’s neck, making him go limp, cuming again, slumping against his chest.

Kuro gasps, “Lance, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum and stuff you with eggs, big, round and soft.”

Lance keens, voice cracking, “Please...”

Kuro removes his coils around Lance’s wrists and chest, grabbing his wrists with his hands and lifting him up with them. He lets Lance back down on his cocks, repeating the motion.

Kuro gasps, “Ohh shit, here it comes.”

Lance pants, eyes still hidden by the blindfold, “Kuro-”

He gasps, falling back on Kuro, clawing at the air, toes curling, looking for something to hold onto. Just as Lance thinks he can’t take any more of this, this maddening pleasure, the cocks burst, cum filling him up, making Lance’s stomach bulge. He throws an arm over his eyes, panting, gasping, murmuring Kuro’s name on repeat. Kuro is still, forcing his cocks as deep inside Lance as possible, hushing him softly, whispering praises and promises.

Kuro’s cocks finally softens and slip out of Lance’s hole, leaving him with nothing but the cum for company.

Kuro gently takes the blindfold off Lance and whispers, “Blue Lion.”

Lance blinks and the hypnotic colours disappear completely, his mind back, focused, “Is everything ok-whoa!”

He stares at his bulging stomach in surprise.

Kuro gulps, “I did tell you they’d make you bulge.”

Lance nods, flush rising in his face, “Yeah, I remember, just, wow…”

He puts pressure on his stomach and gasps as his hole quivers, holding tight to keep the cum inside him.

“Careful, Lance.” Kuro gently takes his hand, “I know it’s just cum, but there’s still a lot of it and it could hurt you if we’re not careful.”

“I know, I know, just…. Yeah.” Lance rests his head on Kuro’s shoulder, “It’s a lot to take in.”

Kuro chuckles, “Indeed it is. We should get it out before things become uncomfortable.”

Lance pouts, “Aww, no more sex right now? But I still want you super bad Kuro.”

“Sorry Lance, but I Blue Lion-ed out of this.” Kuro states, “Your head’s not gonna fall under hypnosis, not even my own, until like, an hour at least.”

Lance sighs, nodding, “Okay then.”

Kuro grins and shifts slightly, “But if you’re good…”

He slithers the end of his tail over Lance’s lap, tapping dangerously close to his hole, making him shiver and whimper for it just from the thought.

“You can be filled up again later today, if you want.” Kuro promises, pressing a hand just under one of Lance’s nipples.

Lance, quivering, over-sensitive and still worked up, grins at Kuro over his shoulder, “I would enjoy that, actually.”


End file.
